<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【菊姬】未停的雨 by Renuntiaaaare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715693">【菊姬】未停的雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare'>Renuntiaaaare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strawberry Night (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>剧场版中段开始的小魔改。<br/>搬运，看过的朋友请无视w<br/>菊姬这么真为什么连tag都没有orzzzzz</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuta Kazuo/Himekawa Reiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【菊姬】未停的雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>剧场版中段开始的小魔改。<br/>搬运，看过的朋友请无视w<br/>菊姬这么真为什么连tag都没有orzzzzz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    第二次唇齿相依的时候，姬川才恍然从梦中惊醒一样，推开了牧田。</p>
<p>    “怎么了……”对方一脸惊愕。</p>
<p>    慌乱之间和牧田四目相对，他的视线滚烫到似乎能把她灼伤。姬川移开了目光。</p>
<p>    “对不起……”她低着头，声音里没有了一贯的锐气，“还有，谢谢你的情报。”</p>
<p>    “喂——”</p>
<p>    她仓皇逃下了车，头也不回地往来时路过的隧道奔去。</p>
<p>    他们是一样的。</p>
<p>    杀了他。</p>
<p>    不对。</p>
<p>    不一样。</p>
<p>    她不能和他们一样。</p>
<p>    “地狱吗……”冰冷又潮湿的触感让姬川找回了一点自我。靠着隧道的墙壁，她愣愣地抬头看着头顶昏黄的光源。即使是如此阴暗的灯光也不能久视。姬川努力地和灯泡对瞪，却最终还是屈服地闭上眼，一片黑暗中灯影惶惶，泪水混着雨水和汗水流下。</p>
<p>    人类说到底，是依靠着黑暗才能生存的生物吧。</p>
<p>    耳边传来脚步渐近的声音。这一次也许我就放弃了。姬川隐隐有这样的预感。</p>
<p>    但是她并不感到绝望。</p>
<p>    支撑了这么久，她大概也累了。哪怕就这一次也好。</p>
<p>    “主任。”</p>
<p>    刚刚才在电话里听过的声音毫不失真地在耳边响起。</p>
<p>    “菊田？”姬川错愕地睁开眼。她的部下正撑着伞站在不远处。他半个人站在隧道外，大雨自伞的半边气势汹汹地倾泻而下，似乎把不能得到另一半伞面的怒气都宣泄了给了这半边。</p>
<p>    “我……”菊田似乎想要说什么，最后只是简短地说，“我送你回去吧。”</p>
<p>    姬川站在原地没有动，她就这样看着菊田把车倒了过来，然后浑浑噩噩地被菊田拉上了车。</p>
<p>    车里有干燥的毛巾，有未开封的香烟和新的打火机。</p>
<p>    姬川把脸整个埋在毛巾里，新拆封的毛巾有一种独特的清爽气息，不属于任何人，却能包容一切污秽的气息。</p>
<p>    “刚刚我在想，如果牧田追了过来，我可能就真的跟他回去了。”姬川的声音听上去闷闷的，“菊田，幸好是你。”</p>
<p>    “我一直都跟着主任的。”菊田的声音里听不出什么感情。</p>
<p>    “谢谢。”姬川拆开烟盒，从里面抽出一只，想了想，又塞了回去。</p>
<p>    “没事，想抽就抽吧。”余光注意到了姬川的动作，菊田说。</p>
<p>    “雨太大了，不方便开窗。”姬川笑了笑，把烟盒扔了回去。</p>
<p>    她已经又变回姬川主任了。</p>
<p>    “我其实挺喜欢下雨的。”菊田随口说，“雨下得很公平，会均匀地淋湿每一样东西。这是我喜欢的一部作品中说的。”</p>
<p>    “刑侦剧吗？”姬川想起以前的对话。</p>
<p>    “是的。”</p>
<p>    “可是事实上是，刑警们都很讨厌下雨。因为雨也水会洗刷去大部分证据。”姬川点评道，突然明白了什么，“啊，你该不会是因为刑侦剧才做的警察吧？”</p>
<p>    “有一部分这个原因。”菊田老老实实地回答。</p>
<p>    “哈？”姬川似乎被他逗笑了，伸手拍了拍他的肩，“想不到你有这样热血的一面啊？”</p>
<p>    “主任，我在开车。”菊田避无可避，只能无奈地抗议。</p>
<p>    “有什么关系嘛。”</p>
<p>    气氛总算正常了起来，但是两人似乎都在什么边缘试探，深怕打破了这样的平衡。</p>
<p>    “到了。”车停在了酒店面前。</p>
<p>    “你前几天不是问我为什么买红色的包吗？”姬川没有动，她盯着自己的包，终于下定了决心，“我现在告诉你。”</p>
<p>    “因为红色是血的颜色吗？”菊田抢在她之前开口。</p>
<p>    “你查过我了？”姬川审视地看着他。</p>
<p>    “查过了。”菊田迎上了她的目光，“因为很在意。”</p>
<p>    “很在意……”姬川挑挑眉，“这可不像是你会说出来的话啊。”</p>
<p>    酒店前汽车不能久停。姬川于是推开车门。</p>
<p>    雨还没有停。</p>
<p>    “菊田！”她突然想起了什么，头也不回地对身后的菊田嘱咐道，“明天，跟我一起追柳井健斗这条线索吧。”</p>
<p>    “好的，主任！”</p>
<p>    姬川听着身后传来的干劲满满的回答，笑了笑，撑着伞走进了雨里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>